


Bet

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M oral sex. Some strong language.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar loses a bet, and Peter collects.





	Bet

Title: Bet  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar (Gabriel)  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: M/M oral sex. Some strong language.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar loses a bet, and Peter collects.  
A/N: This was written for [](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**capn_mactastic**](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/)'s Advent calander. Somehow he always seems to talk me into these things... Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Sylar sat at the end of the bar, drumming his fingers on the counter. Peter had made him meet him here and he was late. He was not happy. He looked around the club, keeping in the shadows as much as possible. He couldn't believe he had made that stupid bet and worse yet, he had lost! To Peter! Who would've guessed that Mohinder would've answered the way he did. Sylar frowned. Peter could read minds, could he have…no, they had promised that they wouldn't cheat. But still...

He shivered as he felt a draft from the air conditioner. He looked up, still no Peter.

_He'll be here. He promised._

**Shut up Gabriel, I don't want to hear it.** Sylar growled at him.

_He won't leave you hanging. He wanted this._

**I said shut up!** Sylar snarled. He looked up as someone came into his field of vision.

"Hey there, come here often?" The tall blonde asked him. Sylar glared at him and the man ran back to the dance floor.

_That wasn't very nice._ Gabriel chuckled.

**Like I care! Peter better fucking show up soon or I'm going home.**

_Don't give up so quickly. It wasn't that easy to find this outfit you know._ Gabriel snickered. Sylar tried to ignore him. _I did try to warn you not to make that bet. It isn't my fault you didn't listen._

**Enough Gabriel! You're not helping; I'll know better next time. Or I'll make sure that I win.** Sylar sighed.

The bartender came over, setting a drink down in front of Sylar. "I didn't order this!" He exclaimed. The bartender shrugged. "It's from the guy at the other end of the bar." He said, nudging his chin towards the redhead smiling and holding up a drink. Sylar pushed the drink away.

_Seems like you're really popular tonight._ Gabriel giggled. Sylar just growled at him.

Sylar glanced over at the entrance again. He smiled with relief, Peter was finally here. He quickly hid the smile, not wanting Peter to realize that he was happy to see him. Peter spotted him, grinned big and started to weave through the crowd towards him. Sylar watched him, his eyes growing dark. Peter looked good in his suit, really good.

"There you are! I didn't think you'd show." Peter looked Sylar over. "So, you wore them?" He grinned.

Sylar grumbled. _Yes he did, but he doesn't want to show it off. I think he's chicken. He's already had a couple of guys hit on him._ Gabriel giggled again.

Peter smirked. "A bet's a bet. C'mon, let me see." He stepped back to give the killer room to stand up.

"No." Sylar said. "I changed my mind, I want to go home." He grabbed his coat, pulling it around his shoulders.

Peter looked at him, sighing. "How about this? You show me the outfit, we go out on the floor for one dance, and then we'll go home. Okay?" Peter stepped closer, running his fingers down Sylar arm. Sylar shivered.

_It won't be that bad. You've seen what some of the other people are wearing. You'll look practically normal._ Gabriel told him soothingly, trying to get him to relax and trust Peter. Sylar frowned.

**You promise we'll go home right after a dance? And that you'll make it up too me?** He stared into Peter's eyes.

"I promise. One quick dance and that's all. Please?" Peter gave him his puppy dog look, hoping to convince him. "I really want to see how sexy you look." He breathed into Sylar's ear, his tongue flicking out. Sylar gasped.

"Fine. But if anyone laughs, I'm out of here." Sylar growled, standing up and taking off his coat.

Peter breathed in sharply. He didn't know where Sylar (or Gabriel) had found the outfit, but it fit the killer perfectly. Peter's eyes traveled up Sylar's body, drinking in the sight.

The oriental cut of the dress showed off the killer's body. The high collar accented his neck, the tight, slim skirt made his legs appear even longer then they were normally. The long sleeves made his muscular arms appear softer and gentler. Peter had a hard time catching his breath. Sylar had even managed to find a pair of red high heels to wear with the dress. He was not about to ask where the two had found them. Peter looked closer. Sylar had even shaven, closer then what even Gabriel usually did, giving his face a softer look. Peter felt like he couldn't get his breath back.

"What?! What's wrong? Did I screw something up?" Sylar frowned, worry crossing his mind.

"No," Peter whispered "you've done everything right. Wow, I didn't think you'd have it in you Sylar, but you look amazing!" Peter ran his thumb across Sylar's lips. "Beautiful even." Sylar shifted, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Can we just go out and dance already? I want to go home." He growled.

_Told you! I knew Peter would like it. And you said he'd hate it._ Gabriel sing-songed, digging at Sylar.

**Don't want to hear it Gabriel! Just shut up! I just want to get this over with and go home, get out of this ridiculous outfit.** Sylar fumed at him.

Peter grinned, listening to the two of them argue. He pulled Sylar out on the dance floor. Sylar looked around, feeling uncomfortable but he noticed that Gabriel had been right. Compared to what some of the other men were wearing (blue hair, purple hair, clear dresses, leather and lace, stiletto's and there were drag queens every where) he did look almost normal. He didn't have much chance to dwell on it though; Peter grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

"I'm the luckiest guy here. No one looks as good as you." He said softly, grinning up at the taller man. The heels made him even taller and Peter only came up to his chest now. This made the swaying from dancing do marvelous things to him, rubbing up against Sylar in a new and different way. Peter heard the soft moan from the killer. He was enjoying the movement also.

"This is nice. You're a wonderful dancer." Peter moved his hands around to Sylar's back, sliding down to cup his ass. He gasped as Peter squeezed. Peter giggled, noticing that Sylar automatically put his arms around Peter's neck.

Sylar started to relax, noticing that none of the other couples on the dance floor paid any attention to them. He played with the hair on the back of Peter's neck, closing his eyes and letting the music and the feel of Peter in his arms wash over him. His eyes snapped open when he felt Peter grind against him, causing delicious friction against his cock. "Peter?" He looked at the other man in surprise.

"What? You don't like?" Peter gave him a mischievous grin, grinding against him more. Peter's stomach rubbed against Sylar's cock again and he could feel it twitching. It caused warmth to spread through his stomach. His one hand started stroking Sylar's ass, giving it a squeeze from time to time. Peter felt the moan travel through his dance partner's body.

Sylar could feel his breathing starting to come faster. The feel of Peter's hips swaying and pushing against him made coherent thought fly out of his mind. Even Gabriel was quiet, watching in amazement at the way their bodies moved together.

Peter ran a finger down the middle of Sylar's ass, caressing the crack. He grinned as he felt Sylar's knees buckle a little. He started to rotate his hips, causing his stomach to move in circles against the taller man's cock. Sylar gave a slightly louder moan, his hands clenching in Peter's hair.

"P-Peter, what are you doing?" He gasped out, barely able to think straight.

"Just dancing. Don't you like?" He snickered, loving how his lover's pupils dilated with lust. Sylar just growled, stepping back and grabbing his hand.

"Home. Now!" Sylar pulled him out of the club, Peter chuckling the whole way.

Sylar breathed in sharply at the feel of the warm air on his skin. The club had been cool and he had been in there for a while, waiting. He had forgotten just how warm it had been outside. He practically pulled Peter down the block, walking quickly.

"Sylar, slow down. What's the rush?" Peter grinned. He could hear exactly what the rush was.

"I want to go home. Now!"

"You're being way too impatient. And you're going to break a heel walking like that…" Peter said as Sylar stumbled. He wasn't used to walking in heels. They did take some practice, as Peter knew from previous experience.

Sylar just ignored him, pulling him along. Peter could hear his lust clamoring around in his skull. The dancing had really done a number on the taller man. Grinning, Peter saw an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. As they passed the dark alley, he pushed Sylar into it. He grabbed his hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss.

"Wha-?" Was all Sylar managed to get out before Peter's tongue plunged into his mouth. He gasped in surprise, walking backwards as Peter pushed him further down the alley. When they got to the darkest part of the alley, Peter shoved him up against the wall. Peter's tongue ran around in his mouth, playing tag with his.

Peter grinned. He loved the sounds that Sylar was making. Even Gabriel had been taken by surprise, unable to voice anything. And considering how dirty the alley was, that was a very good thing.

**What the fuck Peter? What are you doing?**

"Showing someone how sexy they look tonight." He said, coming up for air. He slid his hand up Sylar's leg, up underneath the edge of the dress. Sylar gave off a low moan. When Peter moved his hand towards his groin, he looked up at the killer in surprise.

**What? You're not the only one that had hopes for tonight.** Sylar gave him a wicked grin, Peter's warm hand grasping an unrestricted cock.

_Besides, I read somewhere that panty lines always ruin a dress's line…_ Gabriel giggled.

Peter smiled. Sylar had indeed been looking forward to tonight, no matter how much he protested. He supposed he shouldn't let him down… He slid the dress up higher, bunching it around his waist. He knelt down. In the heels, the killer was just the perfect height.

He licked up Sylar's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit on top. Sylar groaned, grabbing Peter by the hair, clenching tight. Peter took that as a positive sign and nuzzled the short hairs around the erection. He slid a hand up Sylar's thigh, cupping his balls. He gently mouthed them, rolling his tongue around them.

Sylar whimpered. Peter's mouth was doing things to him, making him lose control. When Peter moved his mouth away the air felt cool, making him shiver. Peter licked up his cock again, twirling his tongue around the tip, before taking the whole thing slowly into his mouth.

Sylar cried out. The warm, silky feel of Peter's mouth on him was overwhelming. He let go of Peter's hair, grabbing his shoulders instead, digging his fingers into the skin. The bruises he left behind instantly healing.

Peter hummed around the mouthful. He moved his head up and down, lightly scraping his teeth. All he could hear from both men were incoherent babbling, sounds but not words. It made him grin. He cupped Sylar's balls, caressing them.

Sylar bucked his hips, shoving himself into Peter's mouth. He couldn't understand how the smaller man could make him feel this way, and he didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling of Peter, surrounding him. Peter buried his nose into his groin, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks. Sylar threw his head back, screeching in his mind. He hit his head hard, hard enough for Peter to wince. Before the killer could realize that he had hurt himself, Peter ran a fingernail up his perineum.

Sylar cried out, not caring if anyone had heard him. Peter looked down the alley way, out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see anyone, so he continued. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth. He took a finger and pressed it against Sylar's entrance, teasing it.

Sylar clasped his hands to his mouth, screaming into them. He felt himself tightening up. Before he could warn Peter, he came into the nurse's mouth. Peter swallowed quickly so the bitter taste wouldn't linger in his mouth. When he had sucked every last drop from Sylar, he let the cock slowly slip out of his mouth. He grinned, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, standing up. He pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Ready to go home now?" Peter asked him, chuckling at the dopey look on Sylar's face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Sylar smiled, happy and dazed. Peter grabbed his hand.

_I think we're going to have to do this again. Good thing we happened to lose that bet._ Gabriel's happy voice sounded out.

Peter was going to have to make sure to tell Mohinder their plan had worked.


End file.
